


MBTI FANFICTION/ONE-SHOTS

by docoudin



Category: CarlJung, Myersbriggs, Psychology - Fandom, mbti - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docoudin/pseuds/docoudin
Summary: You read the title. Sit comfy and grab some popcorn. Also, so I don't get sued, I DO NOT OWN THE 16personalities.com CHARACTERS! I'm just using them for cross-reference.
Relationships: ENFJ/INFP, ENTJ/INTP, ESFJ/ISFP, ESTJ/ISTP, INFJ/ENTP, INTJ/ENFP, ISFJ/ESTP, ISTJ/ESFP
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	MBTI FANFICTION/ONE-SHOTS

**Author's Note:**

> All of the character's gender identity/sex is based off of 16personalities (except for ENFP- they just seem so nonbinary to me- and INFJ will be a female), so if you don't know why certain pronouns are used, just look them up really quick. Also this will be a one-shot compilation since I'm not an advanced enough writer to do novels; and golden pairings only because, again, I'm not an advanced enough writer- mbti types won't be accurately depicted if I do other pairings.

They were all nervous for their first day at the boarding school- after all, it was far from their homes. Jung Institution was a school that held very gifted students. 16 of the attendees were placed in a special class because they had some odd quirk. They were each given a personality type according to their traits and housed according to their temperaments. The "Explorers" house contained ESFP, ESTP, ISFP, and ISTP. The "Guardians" house contained ESFJ, ESTJ, ISFJ, and ISTJ. The "Idealists" house contained ENFP, ENFJ, INFP, and INFJ. Lastly, the "Rationales" house contained ENTP, ENTJ, INTP, and INTJ.

The explorers were a group of people placed in the same house because they all shared the cognitive function axes of extroverted Sensation and introverted Intuition. These people were singled out the easiest because they were always looking for new and exciting experiences and were always caught just absorbing nature in its purest form.

The Guardians were all placed in the same house because they all shared the cognitive function axes of introverted Sensation and extroverted Intuition. These people were singled out the hardest because of how conventional they chose to live their life. They were very "by the book" and traditional people which made finding them extremely difficult due to how "normal" they were.

The Idealists all shared the combination of intuition and feeling. They were singled out fairly easy for their distinctive idealism and melancholy. These people were always imagining "what if" scenarios and imagining a perfect Utopia. They may have seemed like they had their heads in the clouds 24/7 but they were very clever, nonetheless.

The Rationales all shared the combination of intuition and thinking. These highly intelligent people were also pretty difficult to single out because they made sure not to show any signs of uniqueness. These brilliant minds were able to surpass all the logical and societal inconsistencies which is why they were able to be round up.

INTJ was so annoyed about attending this institution because he didn't want to be miles away from home for, he'd got homesick quite often. He got settled into his dorm room and prepared to turn off his lamp light until ENTP walked in with his loud voice.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves so we can all ease the tension in this room before we go to bed?" He asked with his roaring voice. "I'll go first," he continued. "My name is ENTP and I like to overthink to the point where I can nit-pick at loopholes."

ENTJ didn't even miss a beat and she gladly contributed, making the room feel less awkward. "Hi, I'm ENTJ and I'm a girl boss! I'm brilliant at strategizing and creating efficiency but I have trouble sorting out my own feelings." She and ENTP both turned to INTP who looked completely zoned out but ENTP snapped a finger in front of her face and she made the most clueless look.

"You have to introduce yourself to us!" ENTP exclaimed, laughing hard causing ENTJ to also chuckle. INTP sighed and opened her mouth reluctantly.

"My name is INTP, and I'm a master investigator. I'm a science prodigy ranging from chemistry to computer coding. I lack the motivation to do anything with my talents, so you'll almost always just see me sitting in a corner reading a book." INTP quickly hid under the covers of her bedsheets out of embarrassment, wondering if she just gave off a really bad first impression.

INTJ sat up and quickly glanced the other three personality types. ENTJ had the most curious face but it also looked so frightening; It almost looked like she was trying her hardest to find and exploit her opponent's weaknesses. ENTP had a very asshole-ish face which looked like he was ready to burst out laughing at any given moment. 'I want to punch him so bad for no reason', INTJ thought to himself. Realizing that there was a very uncomfortable silence he decided to finally introduce himself.

"I am INTJ. I am a very intuitive person; I can tell what is going to happen in the distant future and take advantage of it using effective planning. I'm very reserved and become uncomfortable around strangers. I also like philosophy. . ." he trailed off at the end for he thought he was losing his voice the more he spoke.

"Who's your favourite philosopher?" INTP asked.

"Aristotle," INTJ continued, "because he was wrong about just about everything, like I am sometimes."

"Well, that's fucking depressing, why do you talk to yourself that way ahahaha!" ENTP, as INTJ expected, bursted out laughing for what it would seem like no reason.

"Well goodnight, everybody, tomorrow we start our first official day of school or whatever. Let's make the most of it!" ENTJ exclaimed, which sounded weirdly inspiring.

The next day INTJ got dressed in a plain intellectual outfit and left the dorm to go to his class.

ENFP and INFJ were sitting in the front of the class having a small conversation. ESTP and ESFP were making out in the corner of the room and on the opposite side, INTJ could see a jealous ISFJ staring at the both of them. ENFJ was flirting with INFP and they both seemed to hit it off very well. ISTJ was organizing a planner along with ESTJ. ISFP and ISTP were exchanging funny drawings and laughing to each other. ENTP, ESFJ, and INTP were all sitting in the back exchanging very awkward small talk. INTP, as per usual, was sitting in the middle of the classroom reading a book of what INTJ suspected to be Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

"Settle down class and turn to page 14 in your math textbooks. Today we will be doing the first exercise in (insert calculus stuff because I'm too lazy to come up with something)." The teacher said. "My name is Dr. Jung, and I will be your teacher for this school year." INTJ sighed, 'let's just get this over with', under his breath and opened his textbook and started working on the calculus equation. Math was never a problem for him; after all, it's just a bunch of numbers and formulas repeated a bunch of times. He finished solving the equation and looked up in front of him and saw ENFP out of the corner of his eye. ENFP was fidgeting a lot so he suspected that they weren't focusing on the math problem.

When it was time for the teacher to have someone share the answer, he got out popsicle sticks from a jar he took out from the left drawer on his dark wooden desk and started shaking the jar slightly. Dr. Jung carefully pulled out a popsicle stick and paused before he read the name in order to create some anxious anticipation.

"INTJ, please write the answer on the chalkboard." Everyone turned to INTJ who was sitting in the back of the class. 'Good grief', he thought to himself; it was only the first day and he was already being put on the spot. He sighed and got out of his chair so he could slowly creep up to the front of the class. He grabbed the worn-out white chalk sitting idly on the chalkboard with his disturbingly shaky hand and put special effort in trying not to let it drop on the floor. He quietly mumbled to himself words of affirmation, 'thank god no one can notice my hands'. The chalk started to glide smoothly against the board like the sound of a freshly sharpened pencil on notebook paper. As INTJ was finished writing he set the chalk down and headed for his desk in the very back of the classroom. He caught a glimpse of ENFP's pupils dilating as soon as they accidentally made eye contact; INTJ's stomach started to feel weird as if there was some odd attachment to this person. He also saw INFP intently staring at ENFJ as if she were some lovesick puppy-dog.

Before long the bell rang to indicate it was lunch time. The students lazily cleared out of the room in a single file line- all except 2. INTJ was still in his desk putting things in their proper place and trying to process what just happened; he hasn't gotten enough opportunities for peace and quiet for the past week except for last night and he wanted to take advantage of every passing second of it. ENFP kept glancing INTJ wondering if they just be straight forward and approach him or just leave the room. They saw a book near his desk that read "Beyond Good and Evil." ENFP then got an idea to talk to them about the book in an attempt to talk to him casually. Feeling more confidant and brave, they finally got out of their seat and walked over to INTJ.

"So, you like reading? How is that book? I've seen one of my sisters reading it, so I got curious," ENFP started with a slight grin on their face.

INTJ looked up from his pencil pouch to see ENFP close to his face which caused him to return a similar expression. "It's very insightful but it's pretty exhausting just reading about Nietzsche criticizing other philosophers. Like we get it you're 'different' stop trying to act like a pick-me." INTJ put up his first two fingers on each hand in the air making a quote gesture. He then began to chuckle at his little remark smiling wider.

"I'm ENFP by the way. You seem very like a very interesting person, so I want to get to know you. I have to say your aesthetic suits you very well, it's mesmerizing." INTJ slightly blushed after the compliments. He didn't even realize that he fit the entire dark academia look, it must have been on accident.

"I'm INTJ, but I guess you already know that, huh? Care to join me for lunch?" He quickly recomposed himself as to not wear his heart on his sleeve. ENFP and INTJ both exited the classroom side by side went off to find an empty table.

A/N: I hope you liked this little oneshot-esque chapter. I don't really know where I was going with this, so I decided to end it pretty short. Don't forget to hate on 16personalities.com! Until next time, adieu!


End file.
